Awkward Conversation
by WonderfullyMade
Summary: Charlie and Phil meet for the first time at Bella's wedding. They are forced to make a conversation to fill the awkward silence. Charlie's POV


**Awkward Conversation**

It is Bella and Edward's wedding; the main part is over and now the reception is taking place. Charlie and Phil meet for the first time.

**Charlie's POV**

My baby Bella is grown up and is starting a family of her own. I got over being sad, I understand that this is what Bella wants and I should be happy for her. Edward; what can I say…he hurt her physically and emotionally before, he and his family are really wired at times. I can't read minds, but I know for sure that he truly loves her with all his heart; you can see it in his eyes and in her eyes. They are in deep love. He is more careful and mature about Bella's safety than Jacob. According to Bella he is…old-school and she is still…virgin up to this day. I don't know…All I can do now is pray and hope that the future is bright and happy for Bella. Hoping her marriage wouldn't turn out like mine.

Just then I heard a familiar female voice call my name, "Charlie!" I turned around hoping it isn't who I think it is. There standing a few metres away from me was Renee and next to her was her new husband Phil. I shouldn't be surprised, of course she would be here, Bella isn't only my daughter; she has a mother too.

It's been a while since I last saw Renee but as much as I remember she looks much happier and carefree than ever; her eyes were a little red and watery, I guess she was crying about Bella's wedding too. Phil looks about the same age as me.

Renee and Phil walked up to me smiling and I had to force a smile and had to use all my energy to make it stay up there and not make it look like I'm faking it.

"Hello Charlie, I haven't seen you in a while, how're doing?" Renee asked really excited about something.

"Oh…I'm fine. How are you?" I asked thinking of ways to get out of this.

"Good!... This is Phil, my husband." She said indicating to Phil.

"Hi Phil."

"Hello Charlie." We greeted each other, shaking hands.

As if to make this the worst day in my life Esme came up to Renee, "You must be Renee, Bella's mother. How are you?" she said cheerfully.

"Yeah that's me, I doing well. You must be Edward's mother, Esme right?" Renee replied and they walked away talking.

Now Phil and I are left alone to choose either an awkward silence or an awkward conversation between us. I think I rather an awkward conversation, I can't bear an awkward silence.

"So Phil, are enjoying the party?" I asked trying my best not to make it too awkward.

"Yeah, you bet I am. Did you help in arranging it?" He asked.

"No, not really. My in laws did most of the work." I replied a little guilty in letting the Cullen's do everything.

"You have a beautiful daughter, she looks so much like Renee." He said.

"Thank you." I replied. Was that supposed to be an insult? What is he trying to say?

After a few seconds he said, "I am sorry, I don't mean any offence. I meant exactly what I said before, no double meanings, she looks a lot like you too." I guess he understood what he said.

"No, that's alright." I replied.

I decided to change the topic and lighten the mood, "So how is like to be a major league baseball player?"

"It's alright I guess, It's kinda fun." He said lightly laughing.

"The groom's family, the Cullens right?" He asked.

"Yeah." I answered back.

"How are they? Are they nice?" He asked.

"They are very nice, haven't you met them yet?"

"Only the groom, Edward." He said.

"Here, come I'll introduce you to them." I said, taking this as my opportunity to end this awkward conversation.

We were on our way to introduce Phil to Dr Carlisle Cullen, when Renee came up to us and said she will take it from there, I said goodbye to both of them and went to find Bella, because they just announced that it was time for a father daughter dance.

**The End**

**I think this is my worst try in writing a story, I could have done much better.**

**I would like to know your opinion as a reader, so please review and tell me what you think.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
